There's a Monster in my Closet!
by SlashPrincessOfHell
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at Team Magma Headquarters. Until a little girl found a monster in her closet. Chaos ensues. Stupid Tabitha... Sort of an early Halloween fic, done as a challenge. Rated for bad language once or twice. (Tabitha is ORAS Tabitha, Homura is Anime Tabitha by the way)


It seemed like just an ordinary day at Magma Headquarters. Maxie locked up in his office, Arceus it was like he never left, doing paperwork, Courtney fantasizing about someone she shouldn't be fantasizing about, Tabitha having an argument with the microwave for burning his popcorn, Homura yelling at idle grunts and Brodie pranking Blaise with Mitch.

And a little girl bored out of her skull.

The child sighed as she walked down the corridor to her room, feeling dejected. No one wanted to play with her, not even her big brother... She was so bored... She heard the distant shouting of Homura who was threatening to disembowel some idiots. So loud...

She walked into her room. Okay... Where did she put her knives? She looked at the closet suspiciously. Maybe they were in there! She opened the door.

And screamed.

As soon as he heard it, Homura rushed in.

"What's wrong Rosa?! Did an Aqua break in?" He did not expect to see the redhead curled up on the ground, staring at the closet with teary eyes.

"Rara, there's a monster in my closet!" Homura facepalmed. Seriously? He thought something bad happened!

"Rosie, you're 9. You should know there aren't such things as monsters in closets." Rosa stared at him terrified and he sighed.

"I'll prove it." He walked over to the closet and opened the door, the child having slammed it shut again in her hysteria.

Needless to say the noise that left Homura was the most high pitched thing ever to be heard in the pokemon world.

When Courtney decided to find the source of the ridiculously high pitched noise, she came into Rosa's room to find all the windows smashed and two figures quivering under the bed.

"What the distortion world is going on in here?"

"T-There's a c-creepy t-thingy in R-Rosa's c-closet!" Homura stammered, looking at the closet in horror. Courtney's expression turned blank.

"Seriously? I would expect this behavior from a 9 year old, but not from a man in his twenties." She opened the closet to prove a point. The two magmas under the bed stared in surprise. There was nothing there.

"See? Nothing. Cowards, now get back to work Homura, Rosa there's nothing..." She stopped when she saw them shaking again.

"What is wrong with..." They stared in fright. She turned pale.

"It's behind me, isn't it?" They nodded frantically and she sighed before slowly turning around. And fainted.

Blaise was the next one to come in. He didn't comment on their hiding under the bed. Instead he looked rather p*ssed. And had pink hair.

"Rosa, Homura, control your idiot!" They looked at him in confusion. And tried not to laugh.

"Idiot? What you on about?" Rosa pinched Homura's ear.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Talk properly." Blaise stifled a chuckle then sighed as he remembered what he cane here for.

"I mean Brodie. He replaced my shampoo with pink hair dye."

"Not our problem." Homura replied, Rosa nodding. Blaise's eye twitched.

"Yes it is! He's your underling, Homura! And your brother Rosa!" They shrugged. Then froze as they saw the monster.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked at the monster behind him and sighed.

"Very mature Brodie. You turn my hair pink and then get your ditto to transform into a shadow. Very mature."

"Uh Blaise?" He looked at the door to see Brodie standing there, ditto on shoulder.

"Ditto's here..." Blaise blinked rapidly and looked at the ghost. Then he grabbed Courtney and they ran.

They ran through the headquarters, monster chasing them. Grunts gave him confused looks until they saw the monster and pissed themselves.

Rosa quickly opened a random door and they ran in, closing it behind them. They panted heavily and sunk to the floor.

Tabitha, who was trying to clean out the microwave after his popcorn exploded, raised an eyebrow and stared at them.

"What's up?

Homura was still trying to get his breath back but replied.

"T-There was a monster!" Tabitha shook his head in disbelief at the terrified look on his face.

"Seriously. I would expect this off Rosa but not off any of you guys... What happened to Courtney?"

"She fainted." Rosa said, looking at the purple haired girl in concern.

Then it happened.

The monster flew through the closed door. Rosa and Homura screamed before darting under the table whilst Brodie and Blaise grabbed some pans as weapons.

Tabitha just sighed and grabbed a doughnut.

"T-This is no t-time to be ea-eating!" Homura nervously barked from under the table. His cousin gave him a blank look and put the doughnut in the melted popcorn caked microwave. A tongue darted out of the monster so it could lick its lips and it flew in the microwave to get the doughnut. And Tabitha slammed the door shut.

"See? Problem solved." The others looked at him like he was crazy. He took an empty pokeball from his jacket and threw it at the microwave. They were surprised to see it open and something red come out the microwave and into it. The pokeball shook before clicking and Tabitha picked it up before opening the door and taking the half eaten doughnut out.

I-It was a pokemon?

He threw the pokeball. And their jaws dropped to the floor. It was a flying pumpkin.

A grin came to Tabitha's face.

"Happy Halloween."

Tabitha didn't wake up for the next couple of days.

**This was a challenge created by AquilaTempress on her website Pokemaniacs. The link should be on her profile or just search Zetaboards Pokemaniac if you are interested in joining. **


End file.
